The NightTimer's Collaboration
by adijia
Summary: This is an activity that all the NTs are putting together. One person writes, then tags the next one. Still no sign of a plot so...


**So this is gonna be awesome. Cuz all the NTs (Tsume, Yuuki, Yami, Hatori and Emri; see "Who the Hell is?" by adijia if you're confused) are gonna write their own chapters XD**

**Basically its blogs. Each chapter is a blog. It isn't necessarily about what we did that day, actually it probably won't be, cuz I want these to end up having a plot of some sort running through them. Me first (Emri)**

* * *

**Emri's blog**

**Hits: 0**

**Date: I don't keep track**

Yesterday Yami decided that we were going to have a slumber party. I was unsure of how this was possible, considering that we live in the same house, but she told me that really it was just going to be all of us in one room with make up and pillows and other fun things. I then questioned how Hatori would be talked into this, to which she replied that the rest of the inhabitants of the house (plus Loki, who was only sometimes an inhabitant) were happy to help us lock Hatori, Yuuki and Tsume in Tsume's room (the biggest one). So I was the last to know what was going on. As usual. Anyway. Here's what our day was like:

3:00 p.m. Yami tells me about the sleepover (and tells me that I am to be her helper in torturing Tsume, Yuuki and Hatori by giving them makeovers and not letting them have any choice in what we do).

3:03 p.m. Yami and I go to the mall to get clothes for the rest of them and for us too.

4:00 p.m. Everyone else is already in Tsume's room, I'm late.

4:03 p.m. I climb in through Tsume's bathroom window (locking it behind me) to prevent Hatori escaping as I enter the room.

4:08 p.m. Yami and I enlist the help of Loki, Kenji, Asa, Ryuu, Mitsu and anyone else who happens to be around in helping tie Hatori, Tsume and Yuuki to the bed. We then force said helpers to leave the room and lock the door behind them.

4:10 p.m. We throw Hatori into the shower with shampoo, shaving cream and a razor.

4:20 p.m. Hatori gets out of the shower, we tie her to the bed again. Throw Tsume into the shower. Start working on Hatori's make up.

4:30 p.m. Tsume gets out of the shower, we tie her to the bed again. Throw Yuuki into the shower. Yami finishes Hatori's make up while I start Tsume's.

5:00 p.m. Yuuki (finally) gets out of the shower, we tie her to the bed. Leave Hatori and Tsume alone for a minute (although they're still tied to the bed). Yami and I both work on Yuuki's make up.

5:30 p.m. Take pictures of the others with their new makeovers and wearing the clothes that we bought them before the sleepover.

5:31 p.m. Send the pictures (via cellphone) to the rest of the house's inhabitants before we untie Hatori, Yuuki and Tsume.

5:33 p.m. Yami and I realize our mistake as we are now the ones tied to the bed. Various torture ensues.

7:00 p.m. Pizza arrives, they finally let us loose. We all scarf down various amounts of pizza before 8:00 p.m. Yami and I one again enlist the help of Loki, Kenji, Asa, Ryuu, Mitsu and anyone else who happens to be around in helping get Tsume, Hatori and Yuuki back to the room.

8:30 p.m. Convince everyone to let the rest of the house join us for a bit to play Truth or Dare (only it's an extended version that also includes Double Dare, Promise to Repeat, and Fire in the Barn).

* * *

**(A/N I'm gonna stop using this schedule type of format and describe Truth or Dare properly)**

"Loki, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Fire in the Barn?" Yami asked immediately.  
"Could you explain each one?" asked Hatori, looking at me.  
"Obviously you know Truth and Dare, Double Dare is the dare-er and dare-ee both have to do the dare, Promise to Repeat, you have to repeat the sentence they give you at the time and place they tell you, and Fire in the Barn they give you 3 people and you have to pick which one you would carry out, which one you would throw out the window and which one you would leave to burn."  
"Dare." Loki answered.  
Yami obviously already had this in mind, as she immediately said "I dare you to kiss Hatori."  
"I can't do that, there are innocent children in the room." Loki said, gesturing to Ryuu and Mitsu.  
"No using that as an excuse, we all know they're at least 200.. at least, thats how long they were in the human world before meeting Tsume." I told him happily (I had done my research).  
"OMIGOD IT'S THE FLOCK!" Hatori screamed, pointing out the window. Of course, everyone looked, because for some unexplainable reason, we all trust Hatori. (:S) There was nothing there, and I was extremely dissapointed.  
"What was the point of that?" I asked Hatori angrily. "You got my hopes up."  
"Yeah, but now the dare is done, and we can move on with the game." Loki said, and Yami groaned, realizing that they had tricked us into not seeing them kiss.  
"Fine. Your turn." I said.  
"Okay.. Kenji, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Fire in the Barn?" Loki asked.  
"Promise to Repeat." Kenji replied, not wanting to go through the same thing as Loki did.  
"Okay, tomorrow at rush hour you have to go onto the corner of a busy road and yell "I'M KENJI AMAYA AND I'M IN LOVE WITH AN 80-YEAR-OLD WOMAN!"" Loki told him, obviously happy with his choice. Kenji looked worried, but I could tell he wouldn't chicken out. "Your turn." Loki reminded him.  
"Tsume, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Fire in the Barn?" Kenji asked.  
"Fire in the Barn." Tsume answered, and I saw it coming.  
"Me, Asa and Loki." Kenji said.  
"Uhmm.. well Loki is some kind of God, right? So burning in a barn wouldn't really hurt him? So I'll leave him there. And then.. well I think you're too heavy for me to carry so I'll throw you out the window. So I guess I'll carry Asa." Tsume decided. "Emri, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Fire in the Barn?"  
"Truth." I said, thinking I had nothing to hide.  
"Why do you stalk us?" she asked, genuinely interested.  
"Lots of reasons I guess.. because I wish I had powers like you guys. Because I have nothing better to do in my free time. Because I get to have meals here, which beats going through garbage cans like a full raccoon. Because no one else will let me stalk them." I said, trying to figure out the answer to the question I had been wondering for quite some time.  
"Yuuki, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Fire in the Barn?" I asked.  
"Double Dare." she said, thinking I would go easy because I would have to do it too. Well she was partly right, my dare would be easy.. for me. **Insert evil laugh here**  
"I dare you to stalk Hitsugaya tomorrow from 12:00 (noon) till 1:00 (p.m.)." I decided, since stalking was what I did best, so I would have no problem, whereas if we got caught, she would be extremely embarrassed.  
"Dammit! Fine. Asa, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Fire in the Barn?" she said.  
"Truth." he replied.  
"Do you really want to kiss someone right now?"  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"That's two questions, you're only allowed to ask one."  
"Shrit. Your turn."  
"Hatori. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Fire in the Barn?" Asa asked, looking relieved to have gotten out of that last question.  
"Dare." she said immediately.  
"I dare you to kiss Loki."  
"You can't use the same dare twice."  
"We haven't used this one. We dared Loki to kiss you before, it's completely different."  
"What are you gaining from this?"  
"What are you gaining from arguing?"  
"Fine." she grabbed Loki's hand and kissed the palm of it.  
"That doesn't count!" I tried to argue.  
"You didn't say where I had to kiss him." she replied.  
"Your turn."  
"Ryuu, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Fire in the Barn?"  
"Truth." Ryuu said, obviously not trusting the spawn of Satan with anything else.  
"What were you doing this morning when I asked why I smelled something burning and you wouldn't tell me?" she asked, in the scolding tone that only Hatori can pull off without completely cracking up at one thing or another.  
Ryuu mumbled something, but none of us understood it.  
"Pardon me?" Hatori asked him.  
"Trying to make..." he trailed off at the end, becoming to quiet to be heard again.  
"Say that again so that we can all hear it now." Hatori said, looking stern.  
"Trying to make a bomb." Ryuu said, looking properly ashamed of himself.  
"Okay. Your turn." She said finally.  
"Mitsu, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Fire in the Barn?" Ryuu asked.  
"Fire in the Barn." Mitsu decided.  
"Uhmm.. Me, Hatori and Loki." he said  
"Well Loki could transform into a bird, so I would throw him out the window, and you're the lightest, so I would carry you, and Hatori is the spawn of Satan, so I think she can stand high temperature long enough to get out herself." Mitsu said easily. "Yami, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Fire in the Barn?"  
"Promise to Repeat." Yami answered.  
"You have to say "I'm in love with Wild." in exactly one year, by which time everyone except me and you will have forgotten about playing this game." Mitsu said, thinking herself very clever.  
"Tsume, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Fire in the Barn?" Yami said.  
"Dare." Tsume answered.  
"I dare you to write the next chapter." Yami said.

* * *

**A/N I was thinking of ending it here, but that wouldn't make sense, because this blog is supposed to be about a sleepover, so i'm gonna continue.**

* * *

**  
**The game of Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat or Fire in the Barn ended, and we sent the boys and Mitsu out of the room. Hatori and Yami decided to go to sleep, because it was 2:00 in the morning, but Tsume, Yuuki and I weren't tired, so we snuck out of the room as soon as they were asleep, left them locked in, and messed up Hatori's computer settings. Then we snuck back into the room, and finally went to sleep.

* * *

  
This morning Hatori rudely woke me up, telling me that my fatigue (I think she's been reading the dictionary) was my own fault for staying up so late. She then forced us to let her out of the room, and went to check her e-mail. Soon she realized that she didn't know her password, and came back to yell at us. After some arguing and a bit of torture, we finally gave her the new password (which btw was "696969696969696969") and I went to the computer to write this first entry of my new blog.

* * *

  
**Well thats about it.. if you were paying attention, Tsume's writing the next chapter. So far there isn't much plot, but hopefully someone will come up with one XD**


End file.
